


Total Eclipse of the Heart

by Starsfallinglikerain



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drug Use, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Homophobia, Homosexuality, Illnesses, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9454514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsfallinglikerain/pseuds/Starsfallinglikerain
Summary: Alexander Ligthwood has always been devoted to his career in Team One, the most important SWAT in New York. He's never had time for love, not only because his feelings for his own brother Jace would have been considered immoral by his parents, but also because he perfectly knows that love distractions aren't allowed at work, especially if they're homosexual ones. However, when an attractive criminologist starts collaborating with Team One, something within Alexander seems to change.Total Eclipse of the Heart is the story of a love challenging conventions and rising overwhelming as a hurricane and violent as the stormy sea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is the first story I decide to translate into English, so I beg you pardon if I made some mistakes. I do not know when I'll update, since I'm actually writing and posting the story in my language and then I translate. Also, I should study for exams, but knowing me I'll dedicate all my free time to work on this story haha. Please, let me know what you think about it and I hope you'll like it.  
> Kisses,  
> Starsfallinglikerain.

  
_An intense love, a veritable tornado sweeping across the plains—_  
flattening everything in its path, tossing things up in the air,  
ripping them to shreds, crushing them to bits.  
In short, a love of truly monumental proportions.  
  
— Haruki Murakami  
  
  


** Chapter One **

 

The bow was stretched, the arrow ready to be shot. In front of Alec, the motionless target was waiting to be hit. He closed his blue eyes and shot: he loved the feeling of the arrow slipping away from his callous fingers and directing to its destination.  
  
«You can't help doing it, can you?» a voice asked from his back - It wasn't necessary that he turned to know who was talking, he would have recognised him everywhere. «It relaxes me, you know» he said, being unmoved even when the arrow hit the centre of the target: it was a perfect, precise and elegant shot. Just like he was. Jace, with his blond hair, his limitless ego and sarcasm, was the opposite of the shy, serious and discreet Alec.  
  
«Yeah, but you know that your mother doesn't approve it» said Jace, moving closer. He didn't mean to scold Alec, and Alec knew it: in fact, he answered that his mother didn't approve many things. Jace couldn't help laughing and agreeing with Alec, before patting him on the back and telling him that Maryse and Robert, his parents, were waiting for him in the conference room.  
  
When Jace left, Alec followed him with his gaze: as sure as hell he wasn't referring to archery when he'd said that his mother didn't approve many things. Probably, she would have thrown him out of the headquarters if she'd known his real feelings for his own half-brother. They weren't tolerable, not only because he _knew_ that his parents didn't like homosexuals that much, but also because love distractions weren't allowed at work.  
  
To be honest, Alec knew about the attraction between Jace and the new arrival Clary - after all, it was difficult _not_ to notice it - and though his inexpressible and visceral jealousy, though he hardly wanted that red-haired girl to leave, he could not betray Jace and denounce him to his parents.  
Jace had been his brother in arms for years. Jace was the first sniper, _Sierra One_ , and his sister Isabelle the second sniper, _Sierra_ _Two_. Alec had never shot a person, he had always been on the rear protecting his own brothers: he had always been the best at not-deadly weapons and he never did anything to change that situation.  
  
He sighed, placing his bow to its support, then he pulled the arrow out of the target and put it into the quiver with the others. Alec looked at this bow once again, before going to the elevator. The doors opened and he entered. He pressed the button to go to the floor where his parents were waiting for him.  
  
When he arrived, the doors opened again to let him go to the hall: behind the counter, with his headphones on and his fingers moving quickly on the keyboard, there was Hodge Starkweather. He was a young policeman of thirty-five years: Alec remembered that he had always worked at the headquarters. Hodge even took care of him and his brothers when his parents were out for some missions or busy with important work meetings, sometimes also international ones, which kept them away from home for days or even weeks.  
  
While going to the conference room, Alec noticed his nine-years-old brother, Max, impatiently hanging around Hodge's chair. «Hey, Max» he said, and the little boy went towards him cheerfully. «Don't you know you shouldn't disturb Hodge while he's working?» said Alec, pretending to blame Max. He kneeled down to be at his height. A guilty and exasperated expression appeared on Max's face. He said: «But Hodge is _always_ working».  
  
That statement made a light smile appear on Alec's face; he made a mess of his little brother's hair. «I know, Max, but do not disturb him too often. Do you know the reason why mum called a meeting?» he asked. Though his brother was too young to participate in the team's business, he was very smart and he was often able to catch information without being noticed.  
  
The kid shrugged: «Don't know. But I saw a strange man with mum and dad».  
  
Alec assumed a confused expression: «A strange man?».  
  
«Yes, he had cat-eyes» affirmed Max.  
  
«I think you read too many mangas» said Alec affectionately. Then he suggested his brother not to make any trouble and not to disturb Hodge while they were busy with the meeting.  
  
Alec went through the hall and then he entered the conference room, which was surrounded by walls made of opaque glass. On the inside, an immense table made of glass and steel was at the centre of the room, surrounded by lots of chairs. A great screen was showing some images of a man Alec had never seen before and Simon, another new arrival, was working behind the computer. The Venetian blinds were down, not letting him see the city.  
  
«We were waiting for you» said abruptly Maryse Lightwood. His mother was wearing the uniform, which had always made her look serious and authoritative. Her long and dark hair were gathered in a braid that left her worried face exposed.  
  
«I'm sorry» said Alec, sitting in the free seat between Jace and Isabelle. While sitting, he noticed that the man in front of him might have been the one that Max described as "the strange man with cat-eyes".  
  
The stranger looked up and Alec could appreciate his features: he was surely Asian, his skin was olive-coloured and his hair was as dark as night; his eyes, just like Max had said, looked like the eyes of a cat - the pupil slightly vertical, the iris of a shade between green and yellow. He was certainly handsome: he did not have the conventional and doomed beauty of Jace, but that stranger was really handsome.  
  
Alec frowned when he realised his own thoughts and he tried to focus on his mother, who, after standing up and pausing the video, demanded attention by clearing her throat.  
  
«I called this meeting today to get you involved in a case that has been putting our effort into it for years. Robert and I were young when Valentine Morgenstern - Alec thought he was the man on the video - started to import to our city lots of a refined and absolutely lethal kind of heroine. Just a little dose can overdose people. Since we were as young as you are now, our headquarters tries to catch Valentine to stop his illicit trade, but he seems to be always one step ahead. To be fair, we thought he had died on an accident in Mexico years ago, but the Narcotics Division succeeded in catching one of his henchmen, who said that Morgenstern is still alive and he's going to import to New York an unimaginable quantity of heroine. That's the reason why today we have with us a new colleague: he's Magnus Bane, a criminologist, who will help us find Valentine».  
  
The silence  filled the room after she had finished her speech and all of them turned to Magnus Bane. «I don't get how a criminologist can help us, Maryse. Till now we've done just fine by ourselves» declared Jace, cautious.  
  
«He _is_ a criminologist. He knows the way that criminal thinks» explained Clary to Jace.  
  
«The subject, Agent Fairchild, not "that criminal"» corrected her Robert with an exasperated tone, as if he had been correcting that stupid mistake many times.  
  
Clary looked down and Jace kept from smiling to her - he couldn't allow himself to have such a behaviour in front of his bosses. Alec knew. He did understood what his half-brother was feeling like: it was what he had to go through during all those years, being careful about any word, look or attention. He couldn't let it be found out. He knew what consequences there would have been if they had found it out: transfer to another team, in another American state. He should have left his career to start over, his honour, his family... It wasn't worth it. Not for a guy which would have never loved him back, not in the way Alec wanted. Alec stopped looking at him and looked at his own hands on his lap.  
  
«Well, as Agent Fairchild has already said, I am a criminologist. Indeed, I am the best criminologist of New York» boasted Magnus Bane, attracting all the attention on himself again.  
  
In a theatrical way, he stood up and he started to walk slowly in the room, stopping under the screen where the evil genius face of Valentine Morgenstern was shown. «At the moment, we do not know where Mr. Morgenstern is, but a spy of mine is working for him and she has told us that his plan is to import not only heroin, but also a new kind of drug coming from China, that is _yin fen_. It's a drug leading very quickly to addiction. It does not leave people a way out: it's a stimulant and my informer told me that Valentine experimented the drug on some of his workers in Shangai; it gave them the possibility to work without any interruption day and night and then it made them die exhausted, their bodies decreased to skeletons. That's the way we found their corpses. But that's not all: Morgenstern is cunning, he has lots of places where he does his illicit trade and he doesn't stay in the same place for more than four or five days. He even changes his identity and features. His last fake name was Sebastian Verlac.          
  
Now we suspect he's coming back to New York, but we still haven't enough information. As soon as we'll know what his next step will be and his position, we'll project an attack with the Narcotics Division».  
  
«Why doesn't the Narcotics do it all by itself?».  
  
«If this Valentine man is so smart, how can we be able to catch him?».  
  
«Why don't we just track his phone with a GPS?».  
  
Questions arose spontaneously from the young agents, gathering,  while Maryse, Robert and Magnus looked at each other expressively. «This is not the right moment to talk about it. In due time, we'll provide you all the information you need, but now the less you know, the better it is».  
  
«Then I don't get the sense of this meeting, mother. Why telling us about an important mission, introducing this criminologist to us and then not giving us any useful information?» asked Isabelle.  
  
«Don't use that tone when speaking to me» answered sharply her mother, but she didn't seem to notice: it was like she expected that answer, that harsh tone, that authoritative behaviour which didn't give them any further explanation.  
  
Alex was going to ask when, approximately, they would have participated in that mission and whether they should have done extra drill, when the alarm switched on and red emergency lights started to flash.  
  
Without any waste of time, all of them rushed out of the room. «Hodge, what's happening?» asked the guys, while coming closer to the counter. «An armed man, Caucasian, at Harlem  & Morningside. He killed his ex-wife and he held a woman hostage» told them the policeman. Then he added: «It's Lucian Graymark who gave the alarm. He's already there, but he asks for Team One intervention».  
  
«Finally some action!» shouted out Jace with enthusiasm, as if he'd woken up on Christmas morning and he'd found out that all the gifts were for him.  
  
«How much dangerous is the crisis? It would be useful to settle a connection with the subject» said Magnus, just as a criminologist. Alec looked at him in awe, while Magnus was listening to what Hodge was saying about the situation described by those agents who were already there.«He doesn't speak English. From his accent it seems a Slavic language, maybe Croatian» said Hodge.  
  
«And who the hell speaks Croatian?» asked Jace, ironically.  
  
«I do» answered Magnus, causing several surprised exclamation among the young agents. Alec didn't waste time and ordered his fellows to hurry up in the armoury to pick up their equipment: they were leaving in five minutes. Before walking away, Alec took a fleeing look at the criminologist, who smiled in a cryptic way and said: «It seems like you need me».

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. SWAT: SWAT (Special Weapons And Tactics) is a term for law enforcement units which use specialized or military equipment and tactics in the United States. SWAT teams are increasingly equipped with military-type hardware and trained to deploy against threats of terrorism, for crowd control, and in situations beyond the capabilities of ordinary law enforcement, sometimes deemed "high-risk."  
> 2\. Total Eclipse of the Heart: it is a song by Bonnie Tyler. I think it's pretty accurate for this story.  
> 3\. Sierra One, Sierra Two: the code-names for snipers quoted from the tv series Flashpoint.  
> 4\. Yin Fen: reference to the drug used by James Carstairs in The Infernal Devices by Cassandra Clare. The drug effects are those described by Cassandra Clare in The Infernal Devices - Clockwork Prince.


End file.
